


History of Mischief

by PoppyEllwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bullying, F/M, History of Magic Class (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyEllwood/pseuds/PoppyEllwood
Summary: Remus Lupin had taken up the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.There are some slight complications like dealing with his old school enemy, Severus Snape, as well as his Werewolf condition. But meeting the other History of Magic Professor, Cordelia Redthorn, may prove a lot more... challenging.P.O.V's :Remus LupinCordelia Redthorn
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The New Professor

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Remus looked up from his suitcase, as he added in the last of his shirts.

Professor Albus Dumbledore entered his cottage, dressed in his fine purple robes, looking a little out of place in Remus' run down home. He peered at Remus over his half-moon spectacles and beamed as he met his eye.

"I see you're almost ready to go," Dumbledore stated, glancing at the empty bookshelves, and suitcases.

"It's taken a good few days to locate everything," Remus replied, standing up straight and stretching his back. "But I should be ready to catch the train in a few days."

"The offer still stands Remus, if you'd rather travel to Hogwarts today," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, but with the full-moon tonight, I'd feel a lot better transforming here one last time before I start taking Wolfsbane Potion," Remus stated. "I don't want the staffs first memory of me being some sickly young man."

"That reminds me. Severus has agreed to make the Wolfsbane potion during your time at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly. "Makes it a lot easier than asking those at St Mungos."

"I can only assume Severus was less than pleased at the prospect," Remus smirked.

"He did have a fair amount to say on the matter," Dumbledore replied. "Though it's probably best I don't repeat any of it. I've also found a teacher that is willing to cover your lessons, if you are unable to teach them. Our second History of Magic Professor, Miss Cordelia Redthorn has agreed to cover for you, if need be."

"Redthorn..." Remus repeated, frowning as he tried to think of where he'd heard that name before.

"Her husband was an Auror killed by Theodore Nott," Dumbledore added. "Alfred Redthorn. You also attended school with Cordelia. Though, she was some years younger."

Remus paused, trying to remember the name Cordelia, though no one sprung to mind. "I'll have to thank her," Remus replied. "I don't want to be too much of a burden on the other staff."

He moved his trousers from the kitchen counter and folding them neatly into the case. He felt as though he should say something to fill the silence, but Dumbledore was quite happy eyeing up the odd ornament on the windowsill.

This was all new to Remus. Being offered a job. His dream job in fact, especially with his condition. He thought he was going mad the day Albus Dumbledore turned up on his doorstep, not one week ago offering him a place at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He's spent the past week doubting himself and doubting the offer. Packing and unpacking, pacing around the cottage arguing with himself, but the contract had arrived the previous day and he'd signed it, confirming he was going to be a Professor. Though there seemed to be one complication.

"Is there any news on Sirius Black?" Remus asked, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest as he always did at the mention of his old best friend's name.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "Unfortunately not. But it's been a complicated couple of weeks I have to say. I finally had to agree to let Fudge place Dementors around the grounds of Hogwarts. Not to mention Harry blowing up his Aunt and running away from home..."

Remus let out a bark of laughter, then suddenly coughed and changed his expression. "Blowing up his aunt?"

"Yes, it was rather amusing, I must admit," Dumbledore replied, with a grin, though his expression quickly turned serious. "But with Sirius Black on the loose, we were quite relieved when Harry decided to run away to Diagon Alley. Fudge was just happy he was alive and wavered all the charges."

"Harry is starting to sound a lot like James, I have to say," Remus added, throwing in the last of his socks and closing his case.

"You're not the first teacher to point that out," Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle in his eye returned briefly. "Minerva spends the majority of the year worrying something else will crop up and Harry will somehow end up involved. But I would say it was wise to keep an eye on him this year Remus."

"Of course," Remus nodded, locking his case and placing it with his others. He looked out the windows at the setting sun, feeling his skin prickle uncomfortably. "If you'll excuse me Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll see you on September First Remus," Dumbledore understood, bowing his head and retreating from the cottage.

"Professor Remus Lupin," Remus chuckled to himself in disbelief.


	2. Professor Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora comes face to face with someone from her past.

Returning from Romania had become a lot more complicated than Cora would have liked. She couldn’t just Apparate back to Hogsmeade, nor could she travel by the Floo Network without the right clearance from the Ministry. She’d spent six weeks out of the country to continue her research on the ancient Witches and Wizard tribes of Europe, and in that time, back at home, Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, Aurors were on high alert and Dementors, who were looking for Black had turned the British summertime into an array of thunderstorms and heavy rain.

Cora was due to return to Hogwarts that morning, giving her time to unpack and prepare for the feast, but the continued delays had turned a simple journey back to the school into a never-ending task.

“Name?” The grumpy looking Ministry Wizard asked as she finally reached the front of the queue by the Fireplaces.

“Cordelia Redthorn,” she replied, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of three suitcases and her rucksack.

“Profession?”

“Hogwarts Professor... I’ve answered this more than enough times now,” she stated. “... I was meant to be up at the school hours ago.”

“Miss Redthorn, as you are aware, we are currently on a man hunt for mass murderer Sirius Black, everyone needs to go through the proper security clearance before they travel to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts,” the Wizard replied in a dull, drawn out tone of voice. “Now, reason for travel?”

Cora shot a rather nasty look at the man, rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw as she replied. “I’m a Professor at the school, I teach History of Magic to the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years.”

“And your bags were packed by you and haven’t left your sight since you arrived back in England?”

“I’ve not got Sirius Black stuff in my suitcase, if that’s what you’re asking...” she snapped.

The Wizard gave her a deadpan look, not finding her remark remotely amusing. He maintained eye contact, as he waited for her to reply.

“No... They’ve not left my sight and they were packed by myself this morning,” she sighed.

“Biggins!” The Wizard called one of the Aurors over.

He was a tall, broad chap, with a heavy brow and bald head. He held up an odd device that Cora recognised as a Dark Objects Detector. He scanned her luggage and she waited, feeling her arms and back aching.

“All clear,” Biggins mumbled, stepping back to his spot behind the Wizard and going back to staring at his nails.

The Wizard put a stamp on Cora’s paperwork and trusted it toward her, glaring at him as she adjusted her luggage, taking the paper.

“Third Fireplace is to Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,” the Wizard added, shooing her away.

Cora bit her tongue and hurried away, glancing back at the long line of Witches and Wizards awaiting their turn. She didn’t waist another second and stepped into the fireplace. There was a whoosh of green flame and a sudden yank from her belly button, as she was sucked into the Floo Network, trying to keep a firm grasp on her luggage.

Finally, her boots collided with the hearth of the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded, noisy, warm and smoky and she was met with a few glances from the Hogsmeade locals. Madam Rosmerta, a curvy lady with a pretty face hurried over from behind the bar, wiping her hands on her apron and beaming at Cora.

“Dumbledore said you might be late,” she said, helping clean the shoot off Cora’s jacket and taking one of her suitcases. “There’s a carriage outside waiting to take you up to the school.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Cora replied, following the Landlady to the door and into the street.

“The train only arrive a few minutes ago,” Rosmerta added. “According to Garett, the students had a right tale to tell about Dementors. I suspect you’ll get the full story when you get up to the school.”

Rosmerta cast a spell above them to keep them dry from the heavy rain and ongoing thunderstorm as she escorted her to the carriage waiting nearby. They threw her luggage onto the spare seats, and she bid Rosmerta farewell, promising to stop by the inn on the weekend.

The Thestral pulling the carriage sprung to life and made its way towards the school, finally giving Cora a few minutes of peace.

“Wand,” she muttered to herself, digging into her rucksack and locating her wand, stowing it in her boots for easier access.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed her hair down, assuming she must had looked completely frantic, though she had just spent the best part of twelve hours trying to get back up to Hogwarts for the start of term.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boards, Cora saw two towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. They really weren’t kidding about the extra protection at the school, she thought to herself. Her skin prickled uncomfortably as the faceless creatures turned in her direction, watching as the carriage passed by.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle, she looked up at the many turrets and towers drawing nearer and finally felt relief wash over her, she was finally back home.

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt and the door opened.

“Took your time,” Aurora, the Astronomy Professor popped her head into the carriage and beamed at Cora. “Weren’t you meant to be here sometime this morning.”

“Don’t get me started,” Cora replied, grinning back at her.

Aurora helped her from the carriage with her luggage, hurrying into the school and out of the rain and thunder.

“Go get changed,” Aurora said. “I’ll let Dumbledore know you’ve arrived.”

“Thank you,” Cora replied, flicking her wand at her luggage, levitating them up the marble staircase and towards her classroom and apartment on the third floor.

When she arrived, her classroom was all nice and tidy, most likely thanks to the House Elves and her apartment was exactly as she left it, covered with postcards and odd ornaments from her travels. She flicked her wand again at her luggage and the clothes shot out the cases and into the draws and wardrobe.

She washed her arms and face in the bathroom sink and used one of the de-tangle potions on her long brunette hair and applied her usual dark makeup to her eyes and lips. She hastily put on a knee length black dress and a pair of black heeled boots, before throwing her robes over them. She caught herself in the mirror and nodded, agreeing that she now looked like a Professor and not some wild animal.

The thunderstorm was still raging on and rain still pelting against the windows as she made her way towards the Great Hall, catching a glimpse of the hooded and cloaked figures in the distance. This was going to be a long year dealing with those foul creatures, that she was sure of.

She snuck in through the back door at the top of the Great Hall the moment she heard the Sorting Hat finish its song and the crowd erupt in applause.

The sea of students on each of the four house tables ignored her as she walked around the outside of the hall and found her place on the top table between Severus and Aurora. Dumbledore gave her a warming smile, which she returned, before finally sitting down and catching her breath.

“Alves, Victoria!” Professor Flitwick read from the list, as the sorting began.

“SLYTHERIN!” the Sorting Hat called out. The small first year hurried away to the Slytherin table.

“How bad is it at the Ministry?” Aurora learnt over and whispered.

“Atrocious,” Cora sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t Apparate to Hogsmeade, nor am I allowed to use the Floo Network from the Ministry to Hogsmeade without written permission.”

“What did they think you were trying to smuggle Sirius Black into the school or something?” Aurora asked, taken aback.

“That’s exactly what they thought,” Cora replied. “I’d understand if I was in the country at the time he escaped.”

“What do you expect when you let a buffoon run the Ministry,” Severus added as a sly remark.

“Phillip Morgan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat called out and the small, frightened looking boy scurried away.

“Where’s Minerva?” Cora added, watching at two more students were sorted into Gryffindor.

“Talking to Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger,” Aurora replied. “The Dementors on the train…”

“The Dementors on the… what…?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it in Hogsmeade,” she replied. “Fudge sent Dementors to search the train. Dumbledore was furious. Harry Potter ended up fainting and half the students were frantic when they arrived at the school.”

“RAVENCLAW!” The Sorting Hat called out one final time.

The Great Hall fell silent once more as Professor Flitwick carried the Sorting Hat and Three-Legged stool away. Minerva finally arrived, followed closely by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who caused a bit of a stir as the made their way towards their seats.

Dumbledore stood up to speak. Beaming around at all the students and staff members.

“Welcome!” he said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as on of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…”

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Cora shot around to the pale looking man in shabby robes only a few seats away from her and felt a sudden tightness in her chest.

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, as Cora turned to Severus who looked furious.

“Lupin…” Cora muttered to Severus.

He didn’t reply.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause was almost deafening, though Cora was still fixed on Severus. Her heart pounding hard against her ribs and her mouth suddenly feeling dry. They both remained silent as they waited their chance to leave the Great Hall.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink and the talking began.

Cora shot to her feet and she left the Great Hall, Severus following on close by. A few moments ago, she was starving and looking forward eating everything she could but hearing that name and seeing him sat just metres away from her, her stomach just felt uneasy.

“Remus fucking Lupin!” Cora snapped as Severus closed the classroom door behind them. “Remus… Fucking… Lupin!”

Cora paced back and forth, getting herself more and more worked up by the second. “What on earth was Dumbledore thinking?!” She continued. “He knew what he was like with Potter and Black, he knows what he is!”

“I did warn him enough times,” Severus replied, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Cora closely. “But he’s quite convinced Lupin’s changed and is a good choice for Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

“I have to live across from him,” Cora muttered, shaking her head. “I have to work with him… We… have to work with him! We’ve got to say something, Sev. If I had any idea it was him, I was covering lessons for, I would have refused.”

Severus looked at his feet and shook his head, meeting Cora’s eyes again. “Dumbledore won’t want to hear it. I’ve spent weeks trying to convince him that Lupin would be a bad appointment. But he is quite convinced it’s some childhood grudge and I should give him a chance.”

“They bullied you relentlessly for years!” Cora retorted; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. “Lupin and Black almost killed you for Merlin’s sake. I… I don’t want him… anywhere near me. I still hardly sleep, because of what they did.”

There was a knock at the door and the face of Minerva appeared, looking between the pair of them suspiciously.

“Is everything alright?” she asked Cora.

“Just a long day Minerva,” Cora replied. “I’ll be going to bed instead of returning to the feast.”

Cora excused herself from the classroom and made her way back up to the third floor, feeling her chest getting tighter and tighter. Once she made it into her apartment, she rested against the door to steady herself, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as she tried to control her breathing.

The smug faces of Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin appeared in her mind, as she sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.


	3. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds things a little tense between him and Cora.

Remus felt a lot better that morning. He’d felt awful and exhausted the entire train journey and the Dementor hadn’t made things any better. The memories flashed through his mind, going all the way back to when he encountered Fenrir Greyback. He shuddered at the very thought as he dressed that morning.

It was his first official day as a Professor and the pressure really seemed to be mounting. His first lessons were with the seventh years, and the idea of teaching almost fully trained Witches and Wizards seemed a little daunting. Thankfully, they had been taught by Professor Lockhart the previous year and from what the other teachers had said, the students will be more than happy going through everything from scratch.

He put on his suit and robes and tidied his hair as best he could, before making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He still got the odd look from the students, mainly from his scars and the fact he still looked quite ill, but as he sat down at the staff table Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout started listing names of students to keep a close eye on.

“Definitely the Weasley twins,” Professor Flitwick started. “And Marcus Flint.”

“Probably best you keep an eye on Potter as well,” Sprout added. “I’m assuming you’ve heard about his antics over the past couple of years?”

“Dumbledore filled me in,” Remus replied, buttering some toast and taking a bite. “He sounds a little too much like James.”

Professor Sprout chuckled and nodded. “You could say that. But he’s yet to set any part of the school on fire.”

“There are still five years left Pomona,” Flitwick replied with a smirk.

It was odd for Remus, looking out over the Great Hall from the top table and speaking to the Professors as though they were friends. This job was something of a dream for him, now actually living it was another matter entirely. He half expected to wake up any second.

When Severus and Professor Sinistra arrived for their breakfast, his attention soon turned to the brunette woman following them. He had only caught a glimpse of her the previous night as she left the Great Hall after Dumbledore’s speech. According to Dumbledore, Cordelia Redthorn had only just arrived back from a trip around Europe and had a very long day, so had retired early.

Now he saw her a lot more clearly and though she did look familiar, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but he had definitely seen her around the school during his time, but where?

Cordelia met his eye as she grew closer to the table, though didn’t seem overly happy to see him there. She muttered something to Severus and turned on her heels, leaving the hall in quite a hurry. Remus had a sudden sinking feeling. She definitely would have been informed about his condition, as all staff were, and maybe she didn’t like Werewolves, it wasn’t uncommon.

“Remus, is it?” Professor Sinistra held out her hand as she sat beside him, taking Professor Sprout's place as she hurried away to the greenhouses. “Aurora,” she continued, releasing his hand and starting on the cornflakes.

Severus had opted to sit away from him, making him feel as though two staff members were quite happy to avoid him.

“Ignore him,” Aurora added, referring to Severus. “He hates almost everyone. You get used to it.”

Remus took a sip of coffee. “We were in the same year at school,” he said. “My friends and his didn’t get along all that well.”

“Ah,” Aurora replied.

“Was that Professor Redthorn, who you arrived with?” Remus blurted out, a little anxious that he’d already done something.

Aurora just cleared her throat and didn’t meet his eye. “Yeah, that’s Cora. Her classroom is just opposite yours, so I expect you’ll bump into her sooner or later.”

“She didn’t want breakfast?”

Aurora shrugged, though she definitely knew more than she was letting on. She quickly changed the subject, and they had a long-drawn-out talk about lesson plans for the year and how Lockhart had handled everything during the previous year.

By the time the first period had started and Remus made his way back to his classroom with the seventh years, he felt confident about his teaching ability. The students were especially impressed when he asked them to put their books away and started the lesson with defensive spells.

“Perfect, Mr. Weasley!” He beamed as Percy managed to block a spell cast by Oliver Wood and disarm him. “Miss Clearwater, that spell has more of a flick to it.” He demonstrated the shield charm and she copied off him perfectly. “Brilliant!”

By the second half of the lesson, the class was sat writing up the lesson from today and the list of spells they had used and those they needed to work on. Remus got to his feet when the scratching of quills stopped and a bit of chatter started.

“I’d also like to ask what you would like to learn this year,” he began, the class looked a little taken aback. “I’m aware my predecessor... well...”

“Didn’t know what he was doing?” one student said.

“Was a complete fraud?” another added.

“... Complicated, shall we say,” Remus said, getting a few laughs from the class. “But if you are behind from the previous year in any areas, I am more than happy to help.”

“Honestly, sir, if you could just take us through the entirety of last year,” Oliver Wood said was a chuckle.

“I could mix in a few common spells you’ll need to know for your N.E.W.Ts if that would help?”

There was some mumble of agreement.

As the lesson ended, he bid farewell to the students, receiving compliments on his lesson and how well he taught them. Remus couldn’t help but smile, as he made his way to his classroom door and waited for the fifth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to arrive.

He glanced over at the door opposite, reading that plaque that said: “History of Magic – Advanced” followed by the name: “C.L.Redthorn”.

The talking down the corridor soon caught his attention as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth years arrived, as well as the fifth year Gryffindors who lined up outside of the door opposite. The students passed him one by one and took their seats, but Remus eyed the door opposite and waited for Professor Redthorn to make an appearance.

Unfortunately for him, she didn’t.

He shrugged and closed his door to start his next lesson of the day.

By lunchtime, Remus left his classroom and entered the Great Hall feeling extremely proud and happy, for the first time in a long while. The hall was abuzz with chatter, and many of the students waved and called over to him.

He looked at the top table and found Professor Redthorn finally out in the open, sat between Severus and Aurora. She didn’t look around, but Severus shot him a nasty look and mumbled something to the pair of them. Remus shifted uncomfortably, the happy feeling already felt as though it was leaving him, that was until he sat beside Professor McGonagall who spent the best part of ten minutes praising him and telling him how ecstatic the students were about his classes.

“We might have to keep you around Remus,” she added, patting him on the shoulder as she got to her feet and went about patrolling the hall.

He filled his plates with everything he could reach, taking advantage of the large quantities of food after soon long of having barely anything in the house, apart from bread, tea and the odd biscuit. He’d never eaten this well in such a long time, his trousers were digging into this stomach and he felt calm, knowing he wouldn’t have to wonder when his next meal was.

“Are you coming, Sev?”

He looked around to see Professor Redthorn on her feet.

“Lunch duty in the grounds,” Severus replied, looking displeased.

“I’m on Hospital Duty,” Aurora added. “Pomfrey’s get a lot more students than normal thanks to the soul suckers.”

“Alright,” she replied. “I’ll see you later then.”

As she passed behind Remus, he opened his mouth, then closed it again, wondering if it was wise.

“Professor Redthorn,” he finally blurted out.

Her blue eyes met his and she gave him a long piercing look. “Yes?” she sounded somewhat displeased.

“If you’re walking back to your class, I’d like to accompany you…” he hesitated, feeling as though he sounded a bit foolish.

“I…” She exchanged a glanced with Severus, then sighed. “If you want.”

Remus got to his feet and followed her from the hall. She kept some distance between them and didn’t look at him or say anything. He wasn’t sure if she was a little shy and awkward, or personally didn’t want to be around him for another reason.

“I’m Remus, by the way,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “Professor Dumbledore said we were at school around the same time. Though my memories not great with names and faces.”

“Lucky you,” she replied through clenched teeth.

Remus stopped in his tracks and watched as she walked a few steps ahead of him. “Did I do something to upset you?” he asked, jogging to catch up.

“I don’t know… Did you, Professor Lupin?” she replied, turning onto their corridor and making for her classroom door.

“Cora…” Remus sighed.

She shot him a look as she opened the door. “Professor Redthorn, to you. We’re colleagues. Not friends.”

Remus stood in the centre of the corridor, opening, then closing his mouth, his heart pounding hard against his ribs at her response.

“I’ve got to get ready for my next lesson if you don’t mind… Moony…” She spat the nickname like it was venom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Remus standing in the corridor looking utterly perplexed.


End file.
